Margaret Alexandra Carter Rogers
Margaret "Peggy" Elizabeth Carter-Rogers was one of the founding leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Married to Steven Grant Rogers, who came back from the future, she was the mother of Ellie, James, and Nicholas Rogers. Before marrying Steve, she recently married Daniel Sousa, and had a son named Paul and daughter named Danielle Sousa. Biography Assembling a Team At some point in 1964, Peggy assembled a team of elite individuals, such as Marvel Boy, Fiery Mask, Peter Johnson, John Steele, Marie Antoinette, Wade Duncan, Hank Wells, Spud Clark, Flash Foster, Wolverine, Connie Ferrari, Doyle Denton, Barnabus Mullen, Zephyrus Jones, Corky Grogan, Phantom Bullet, Alveroz Monez, Mister E, Agent Dale Sturm, Kurt Barton, Ann Barclay, Jacques Reilure, Laughing Mask, Phantom Reporter, Whirlwind Carter, Brenda Hale, G-Man, Jerry Alton, Falcon, Ab Waltin, Ella Waltin, Flying Flame, Pere Kauraka, Black Avenger, Fin, Blue Diamond, Star Dancer, Silver Scorpion, Susan Parker, Miss America, Whizzer, Citizen V, Ed Clayton, Time Heist Battle of Earth War of the Realms Reassembling the Avengers Powers and Abilities Powers Relationships Family *Daniel Sousa - Ex-Husband *Paul Sousa - Son *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America - Second Husband *Ellie Rogers - Daughter *James Rogers / Red America - Son *Nicholas Rogers - Son Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Clara Crandall **Jerry Alton **Edith Alton **Susan Parker **Avengers ***Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America **Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers ***Robert Strong / Captain Strong ***Peter Noble / Fin ***Elton Morrow / Blue Diamond *French Resistance **Joseph Carr **Marie Antoinette **Jacques "Frenchie" Reilure *Jerry Carstairs / Black Avenger *Benito Thompson † *Josie Nottington *Al Nottington *Doyle Denton *Royal Air Force **Vince Alderman **Sky-Devils ***Rene D'Auvergne ***Ronald Wolverstone-Clodd *Twelve **Jack Castle / Fiery Mask **Victor Jay Goldstein / Mister E **Dennis Burton / Laughing Mask **Richard Jones / Phantom Reporter *FBI **John Edgar Hoover † **Dale Sturm *Pride **George Dean **Helen Dean *A.R.M.O.R **Ducky Dozen ***Kurt Barton / Breeze ***Ann Barclay *Daily Bugle **Frederick Swabert *Interplanetary Secret Service **Henry Carter / Whirlwind Carter *Jim Hansen *National Aero Corporation **Donovan Gorman / G-Man *All-State Airlines **Betty Nestor *Bob Johnson *Carl Burgess / Falcon *Ab Waltin *Ella Waltin *Benjamin Ruff / Flying Flame *Washington Journal **Eileen Conroy *Liberty Legion **Elton Morrow / Blue Diamond **Shanga Fia Delph'goram / Star Dancer **Bruce Dickson / Thin Man *V-Battalion **Elizabeth Barstow / Silver Scorpion **Madeline Joyce / Miss America **Robert Luke Frank / Whizzer **John Watkins / Citizen V *Greggs Hansen *Daily Globe **Dan Carmody **Peggy Moran Carmody *Ed Clayton *Dennis Danting *Agnes Ames Enemies *HYDRA **Red Skull **Brenda Hale **Anson Dictor **Frank Stohl **Friedrich Broen **Gustav Shultz **Fredrich Roth / Black Ace † **James Buttersworth **Bo Schustak **Erich von Wolff / Barracuda **Eric Karlin **National Aero ***Chester Orsen *Dalton Wells *Rance Hotaling *Lucas Caswell *Sykes Trent *Tashu Lascu *Nick Bruno *Joe Burns *Renard Harr *Ali Hassan *Will Whalen *Black Order **William Waring / Challenger **Timothy Hersberger / Red Corker † **Spike Green *Frances Dork † *Brad Lewis *Jack Mardel *Ashok Sunga *Dan Hurley *Eddie Lorey External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Academy Staff Category:Avengers Support Crew Members Category:British Category:British Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Carter Family Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:French Resistance Members Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Formula Users Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Rogers Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors